


just a little bomb

by Kalaert



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Mr. and Mrs. Smith (2005)
Genre: Assassins AU, F/M, Mr and Mrs Smith AU, the inverse of the fake/pretend married trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalaert/pseuds/Kalaert
Summary: ...and Steve’s never had much luck with women even after Rebirth, but he’s not a complete idiot.He traces his thumb over the back of her hand, slow, smiling at her as sweetly as he knows how. She huffs out a laugh and ducks her head a little, smiling back at him through the fan of her lashes, and that’s it. That’s all it takes. He never wants to let go.[or, what happens because Steve missed the seminar about not marrying the enemy]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This (experimental present tense) drabble was written for [Sara](http://okiedokiestoki.tumblr.com/) a while back, cross-posted [here](http://infinite-ramblings.tumblr.com/post/136859051881/mr-mrs-smith-au-peggysteve). Hope you still enjoy it bb ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)

They meet in Bogotá, Columbia, eyes catching across a hotel lobby where they’re being hassled by police. 

Rather typical for this part of South America. It’s not the most tourist-friendly, worse for foreigners without pre-booked accommodation. 

But this specific incident is possibly on Steve. Sometimes a shoot-out is the only way to make an exit. Not the best way, maybe. But always the fun way. He feels damn near invincible. Getting arrested would be a waste of perfectly good adrenaline.

So Steve saunters up to the gorgeous dame in red. Puts his arm around those tense shoulders, gets a whiff off her. Sun-warmed hair. Vanilla, sharp clean sweat. A natural feminine smell. 

She goes along with it, and it’s staggeringly easy to act like newlyweds as he escorts her upstairs. 

He’s sure it’s her acting that makes them buy it. Woman like her, there’s no other way. He’s walking in the shadow of a goddess, who’s gonna believe she was chasing after him? What did he have to offer her? 

But the false flush of love is splashed all over her face. Getting away with it makes him giddy. 

(Of course, this is five or six years before he finds out just how brilliant of an actor she can be. And then no one’s laughing.)

They close the door and all but collapse against it, the fight draining from their bodies. He admires her peripherally—the sure stance, the faint freckles on her shoulder. Soft blonde curls grazing her collarbones. The way light slanting across her jawbone turns the shell of her ear, the one not pressed to the door, blood red. 

She’s watching him too, eyes bright and bold as anything. He turns to meet her stare full on.

“I’m Margaret,” she murmurs to him, words crisply accented. “But my friends call me Peggy.”

“Am I your friend, Peggy?”

Steve’s throat clicks as her red, red lips creep into a smile.

“Maybe. What’s your name, stranger?”

“Steve,” he says. 

The room shakes. The faded green walls start to resemble a hard-boiled egg cracking open. Dust falls from the ceiling onto the carpet, the old mahogany furniture, the red-velvet drapes at the balcony. He pays it no mind as he takes her outstretched hand. Her handshake is firm. He likes it a whole lot.

“Pleasure to meet you,” she says, and Steve’s never had much luck with women even after Rebirth, but he’s not a complete idiot.

He traces his thumb over the back of her hand, slow, smiling at her as sweetly as he knows how. She huffs out a laugh and ducks her head a little, smiling back at him through the fan of her lashes, and that’s it. That’s all it takes. He never wants to let go. 

They spend all day together. They visit the sights, the shopping malls, eat delicious filling food, take pictures. All the things a vacationing couple would do. They’re always wrapped around each other. Anyone tailing them would be fooled. 

But it doesn’t feel like an act when Peggy laughs, when he can feel her curves and her heat pressed against him. He can’t tell if his flush is from the sun or her body moulding into his or her low, teasing words. 

She’s a sun all on her own. Bright eyes, sharp smile, chipped scarlet nail polish, sunlight caught in her fine gold hair. It’s burning him up for something, he doesn’t know what. But she has it. It’s in her eyes. It’s in the way she sways into him, studies him. Gaze darker and hotter the more he flirts back.

In the evening she buys him a drink in a plaza, with a hot-blooded crowd undulating to sultry music all around them. 

“So it speaks…but does it dance?” Peggy teases, standing.

“I don’t dance,” Steve says, eyes helplessly trailing her as she slides past.

She tosses her head back to drain her beer. It’s nearly too much. Red lips wrapped around the bottle mouth, the vulnerable line of her neck as she swallows. She chucks the empty bottle into an oil drum. The fire flares. Steve feels an answering flare of heat under his skin as she wipes her mouth on the back of her hand.

He walks slowly to her. He can’t help it. Her light and warmth drawing him in, his lodestar. Peggy smiles invitingly. Lowers her head and raises her arms to sway. Tangled curls fall past her shoulders, hiding the spattering of freckles on her back. She’s humming the song to herself, lost in the music. 

A blithe sensuality curls through her, dancing freely in a crowded place. It’s all the more seductive because she’s unaware –or maybe uncaring—of it. Having to awkwardly mind his step is completely worth it.

Later in the evening she’s even more beautiful in rain and lamplight. He tells her so, shivering at her breathy laugh, warm lips brushing his neck. She’s fits perfectly against him. It makes him ache for her.

He jerks as she pulls away, his automatic move to drag her back aborted. She smiles like she knows it and holds his hand, takes a deliberate first step back. Her eyes blaze with a dark promise, and he goes, even though he probably shouldn’t. 

The extraction can wait.


End file.
